


Septimus

by Ihatechoosinganame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatechoosinganame/pseuds/Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: When 12 year-old Harry takes a test at Gringotts test revealing that he is the Weasley families missing seventh son, it changes a lot about the events to come. How will his life be different with six overprotective brothers and a protective twin sister and how will he help bring the family closer together? Rated for abuse
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, I do not own it. My spelling and grammar may be a bit off but I am trying to improve (I'm using Grammarly but it doesn't catch everything. Also, this is based in second year. Higher rating due to mention of abuse and potential future scenes. 

Harry had always been interested in wizarding families and he had been asking Percy a lot about them. While at times, the prefect felt unapproachable, he was always more than willing to talk to Harry about wizarding things, and being near any of the Weasleys felt almost comforting to him. This conversation was started by a comment on how everyone it seemed was a cousin. Harry didn't quite understand that so Percy explained. "The wizarding world is so interrelated that my grandmother on both sides was a Black, that's not unusual. they were very distant but it is funny how things like that work out. You may be related to just about anyone despite the names if you look back far enough."  
It took Harry a moment to wrap his head around that statement. When he did, he realized that if he looked back further in his family tree, maybe he had wizarding relatives. "So, even though there are no more Potters but me, there might be other families just different named."  
"That is almost guaranteed. The wizarding worlds all interrelated. If you go back far enough even we are probably related."  
Harry wanted more than anything to leave the Dursleys. He'd probably go with the first wizard who gave him the option. "So, maybe I could find wizarding relatives and not have to live with my mom's family."  
Percy didn't know how bad the boy's life was or he'd guarantee it but he knew it meant a lot to him. He figured being an orphan, not knowing your own history would be horrible. He deserved the chance to know. "Yes, that is an option."  
"How would I go about finding out if I have any living wizarding relatives," Harry asked. "Would I have to look it up or is there a test?"  
Percy thought for a moment. "Your best bet to finding wizard relatives would probably be Gringotts, it would cost a good amount of galleons but they could do a full family tree. The Potters are fairly wealthy so your trust vault should more than cover it. It will show you back four or five generations and whether they are dead or alive, their siblings, parents, and back over there lines. so like, mine would show mom and dad, all my brothers and Ginny, then it would show all dads parents and siblings, moms parents and siblings, the siblings kids, and then back further...it gets pretty messy but it is worth it. You might only get your dad's side because your moms a muggleborn and her family might not show up because they dont have magic."  
"So what would I have to do? Do I just go there and they would do it right away."  
"For a fee...yeah they would take a walk-in client. They are open all the time and there inheritance and family research part is probably not as busy as you would think. It is possible you would have to wait a bit to get a final answer but you don't need to set up an appointment I don't think. They would tell you at the counter if you would have to."  
Harry nodded taking every word he said in. "So I'd go to the counter, ask to get a family tree made, and they would tell me what to do?"  
"They should," Percy said. "While the goblins can be fairly gruff, they aren't as bad to kids. Plus they would make a good amount of money off of it so I don't see why you would have problems."  
Harry nodded gratefully. He would do it and he could only hope he was given an answer he wanted. Maybe someone would be willing to take him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Also, I apologize for the very slow start and short chapters

Getting away from the Dursleys was always a dream of his. Now he thought there might be a chance. Maybe his direct family was dead but surely if wizards wanted him he'd not have to worry about the muggles anymore. He had nothing against muggles but his relatives were horrible.

  
He was really afraid to go back. He didn't know anything that scared him more. Not even fighting the basilisk in the chamber. He was sick with just the thought. If it was anything like the summer before after they found out the truth he would be in a lot of trouble. He just couldn't do it. Plus he had run away and Uncle Vernan fell out the window. He'd be beyond angry at him. He'd be willing to beg them to not make him go back. He was still nervous of course. If the tests showed he had a family, would it be any different then at the Dursleys? He didn't know if it could possibly be worse then there.

As he made his decision to go to Gringotts, he knew he couldn't ever go back. If they would have forgiven him for the way he left the summer before, they would still kill him for not meeting them at the train station. So he had to know for sure. He had to find out if he had any other family because asking the headmaster not to go back did not do him any good. 

Truth be told, he'd rather die than go back. If there wasn't anyone else, he made the decision to not go back either way, no matter what Dumbledore said. It was perhaps very morbid for a twelve-year-old to think but he was so tired. The hope of having another option, made him realize just how much he could not continue doing it anymore. He'd run away maybe? He wasn't sure but he was not going back to the Dursleys. 

Slipping out of the train station was surprisingly simple as he had gotten the twins to take the majority of his things and his trunk. He told them the reason was because his cousin would get into it. 

Getting to Gringotts was also simple once he left the station. Following exactly what Percy had told him, he asked to get the test done. The goblin took him into the back room, took the key from him to get the payment and he was made to wait nearly an hour before they put the test into action. 

The longer he was forced to wait, the more impatient he got. He hoped that he wasn't making a mistake. That became even more of a worry as the goblin reading it froze in place. "Boy," he growled, "Who did you claim you were."

"Harry Potter," he said flinching at the growl.

The goblin ignored the flinch. "Why are you looking for a full magical heritage test."

"I...I wanted to know if I had any living wizard family," he admitted unsure why he was so angry. "Why, is something wrong?"

"Remain here," he ordered leaving without another word. 

Harry was shaking by the time he returned though he de-tensed slightly seeing a redhead he knew from pictures and stories. He recognized him as the eldest Weasley brother and if he was anything like his brothers, he would help him. "I...is everything alright, did I do something wrong?"

Bill was confused about why he was summoned literally across continents for a meeting that could not wait. It had never happened before. At first, he had considered the fact that he might have been in trouble but he was brought to the heritage sector of the bank. As he had no business with them, it made no sense. "I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong," Bill stated gently seeing how worried he was, "Snaggleclaw, may I ask why you summoned me from Egypt to meet with, Harry right, Harry Potter."

He nodded looking terrified. He was tinier then Bill was expecting of the boy who saved his sisters life. He couldn't even begin to thank the child in front of him enough so he would at least do whatever he could to clear this up. 

"The boy asked for an inheritance test, full magical history," the goblin said. "I have summoned you because of what it revealed."

Bill looked even more confused before looking at the parchment. He had to read it over twice to believe the words in front of his face. The family tree was obvious. It showed his own family tree. Something he had looked at a hundred times over the years. He glanced at the boy then back at the goblin. If he had done the test, it only had one possible explanation but he could scarcely believe it was possible. "You did this test master Scraggleclaw," he questioned as the goblin confirmed it. He went to a wide-eyed Harry. Imagining him with red hair and without glasses. He pulled himself together seeing that the boy was terrified. Probably extremely confused. "Your." He stopped trying to find the right words. He had never thought he would be in the position he was. "Your test showed up something not usual," Bill explained carefully. "Wheres your guardian?" It would probably be best if he wasn't alone for this. 

"I...I came here on my own," Harry admitted. "I-I wanted to see if I had any wizarding family. Did something go wrong? What's going on."

Bill took a breath. "Harry were you aware you were adopted?"

Harry of course had no idea what he was talking about. Surely someone would have said something about being adopted wouldn't they? "What," Harry demanded, "What are you talking about?"

Bill had to do this carefully, so as not to scare him worse. "Your test is showing that Lily and James Potter magically adopted you. That means that they weren't your parents."

"What...but...if they adopted me who are my real parents," Harry asked confused. "Are...are they still alive, did they not want me?" Adopted had never been something he thought this test would reveal.

"I promise you that your real parents wanted you more than anything in the world Harry," Bill said. The idea that they didn't want him was painful to even think about. "During the war, a lot of children went missing. Vanished or were killed, do you know a lot about the last war."

Shaking his head, Harry responded, "Just...just that Voldemort killed my mom and dad and tried to kill me."

That did not make this any easier to explain, "It was very bad, a lot of families were wiped out. I lost, six uncles in the war, two on my mom's side, four on my dad's, most of there entire families were wiped out by the fighting. But sometimes, during the fights, people would just disappear and sometimes if you were lucky you'd find them but if you weren't lucky, they would disappear and you would never find out what happened, they would just be missing forever. You went missing, I dont know how the Potter's got you but I promise you your real family wanted you so much," Bill said.

This was a lot for any twelve year old to take in. Even with everything Harry had lived through, it was not something he had ever considered possible. To know that people, even kids went missing during the war was terrible to hear. Knowing you were one of these children was even worse. "If I went missing, who are my real family then," Harry asked. "No one will show me the parchment. If I have real family living can I go live with them."

Getting this far, Bill took a breath before continuing. Talking about this was never his favorite thing to do but even at his age, he was overwhelmed by what was happening. It had been a dream for so long. He was fighting the urge to just spit it out because he was trying to do it gently. He was just a child after all. "Harry, did you know I have six brothers and a sister," Bill asked.

Harry looked at him confused knowing that wasn't right. He did the count of the Weasley's in his head but he knew there was only seven of them. "No, I thought there's only seven of you."

"My youngest brother's name was Septimus. He was Ginny's twin. older by about twenty minutes, there were complications. When he was about a year old, he was kidnapped from our home. We were attacked by death eaters. We all tried to hide but...we were kids. Things happened so fast. Two of my uncles died that day and baby Septimus went missing. We nearly lost dad during the fight. It was such a mess. Dad, he had been an auror during the war, a fair few Weasleys had been Aurors but the attack happened so fast, there wasn't much they could do."

Harry was very confused but his heart went out to the Weasleys because they were a great family. He didn't understand what that could feel like. It would have practically killed them since while sometimes overbearing, Molly Weasley doted on her children. "So...so someone took Septimus like someone took me."

"Harry, this paper shows you are Septimus," Bill said showing him. "Your name, Septimus Jorden Weasley. Your siblings are all showing. From me down to Ginny. It shows our parents, grandparents, this is saying your Septimus. These tests are impossible to fool."

Harry's eyes widened again in shock as he stuttered looking at it. He traced his name which was darker than the others. Following it to Rons, the twins, and Percy than back down to Ginny's. It was all there. "Wait," he said shocked. He realized that this could possibly be better then he imagined. He was close to each of the Weasley's he had met and he loved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the Burrow. If what he was saying was true, it meant they were really his family. "Does...does that mean I can go live with you all. I can be Ron and the twins and Percys, brother."

"Merlin yes," Bill said happy that he wasn't upset by the finding. That could perhaps happen later since it would not be easy finding out your life was a lie but he wasn't freaking at the idea. "But right now, we have to summon dad and probably the Aurors to find out how this is even possible. But Snaggleclaw got me here first so I can help. I promise you, we will figure it out. Will you be okay for a moment while I speak with my boss?"

Harry nodded pulling his knees to his chest as he just seemed to look even smaller and more fragile than before. He was still fingering the names on the parchment when Bill returned and got him settled in another room with a couch, a sitting area. 


	3. Bringing in the Weasleys

Getting a summons to Gringotts was always strange. It happened occasionally if there was a problem with the bank accounts but even then, they typically waited until you asked questions. For Arthur and Molly Weasley who did not have a large account with the bank, it was even more surprising. To be told to arrive immediately with everyone was even stranger. At first, they feared something happened to Bill on the job but as he was waiting for them, they were even more confused. 

After the first breath of relief, they got back to why they were there. "William, why was your mother and I summoned, are you hurt did something happen," Arthur asked confused since he looked fine which was a relief but at the same, brought another worry, just why were they there?. "We were told to come here immediately, the notice also said to bring all the kids, what's going on?"

"Sorry we didn't mean to worry you," Bill said knowing how much his parents fussed over them all. 

"So why are we here," Ron asked tiredly. He had spent the day on the train and it was getting late. 

Telling his family would be much harder than telling Septimus, Harry. He found he had trouble finding the words as his family looked at him expectantly. "Mom, dad...I...the Aurors are on there way."

That did absolutely nothing to lessen their worry. "What do you mean the Aurors are on there way? What's going on Bill," Molly demanded.

"We found Septimus," Bill spat out not sure how else to say it. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, everyone froze in place gaping at him completely shocked and unsure of what to say. 

His mother covered her mouth shocked. "What...where, oh merlin, you found my baby, where is he?"

Bill licked his lips nervously, "he's in the other room," Bill said quickly. "He came in for a heritage test. As far as I know he is okay and unhurt. He had as big of a shock as I did when I got ordered here from Egypt. They are already summoning the Aurors, I dont know if you'll be allowed to see him right away but I'm sure the kids would...and he'll probably like having them nearby."

Arthur was still speechless unable to say anything as the kids all looked between their parents and Bill, not sure what to say or do. "Oh my baby," Molly said sobbing unable to hold it back after years of not knowing. "Is he okay, where is he...where was he. Did they hurt him? Oh, merlin please Bill tell me he's okay."

"He looks okay," Bill said though he had to think the boy looks small and terrified. He had to have just gotten off the Hogwarts express so he should be okay. "Mom, he didn't know who he was until today, he was raised under a different name. Adopted."

Adopted was a word they weren't expecting as he had been kidnapped. It was better than being held or tortured. The things that ran through there mind over the years thinking about their missing son and brother. "Adopted, so he was raised well, cared for," Arthur questioned. He hoped to get a positive answer to that since for years he had been forced to worry and wonder over his youngest son. 

"Septimus is Harry Potter," Bill said deciding blunt was best. There was no easy way to say that. "Septimus is Harry Potter or rather, Harry Potter is Septimus...bloody hell, the boy everyone calls Harry Potter is really baby Septimus."

There was more shocked silence as everyone tried to find words. It was Percy who remembered the conversation from the week before. "The heritage test," Percy choked out. He would have gotten the test, Percy knew how excited he was over the idea. That was obviously how they found out.

"What," Bill said confused. "Yeah, that's how we knew."

"No, he was looking for wizarding relatives and I told him about heritage tests. He was planning on taking one. Can we see him," Percy questioned. "Can we go in and see him."

They were brought into another room where Auror Amelia Bones was waiting for them. It was clear that they weren't getting taken to where they wanted to be just yet. "I've gotten the just of things explained to me," She said gently knowing the family for years. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the revelation, she had no doubt it would be much more difficult for them. "I dont even know how to begin this. Have you gotten to see him yet?"

"No," Arthur said holding his wife who was shaking slightly. "Can we see him, please? I know you are going to have questions. I know the protocol but please, Amelia, can we see our son."

She agreed not having the heart to make them wait a moment longer. Over ten years was long enough without seeing their child so she brought them into the room.

Harry was still sitting very nervously on the chair with his knees brought to his chest. He stood up when they came in looking at them nervously. His eyes landed on his best friend for two years. Ron went immediately to his best friend. "Ron," Harry said only to nearly be plowed over by a hug. After the initial flinch, he leaned into it. 

"Merlin Harry, its always you isn't it," Ron said not letting him go. If anything, he just hugged him tighter. He didn't need to question if it was real. Bill would never lie about something like this. This meant all this time, his best friend was really his brother. "Bloody hell. I can't...your really Septimus then," he said amazed looking at him after taking a step back. "All this time, right in front of our bloody faces. Now we are real brothers."

"I...I guess so," Harry said perking up at that. The Weasleys were in his mind, the picture of a perfect family. He'd be trading the Dursleys for the Weasleys, the sort of family he had only dreamed of. A family full of brothers and a sister. A real mom and dad. His best friend was his brother. It was hard to believe. 

Percy nearly plowed him over next shocking everyone as he hugged the boy. Muttering he was sorry so sorry. Over and over again the same phrase was sobbed into Harry's shoulder as the older boy clung to him. "I...what are you sorry about," Harry asked confused.

"I should have been stronger, should have gotten you away, oh merlin," he said which just confused Harry more. 

Bill however was the one to realize why he was apologizing. "Percy, that wasn't your fault," Bill said unable to believe that he still after all these years felt guilty about being unable to stop their brother's abduction. he was a child, Sure he was close to them but he had no fault in what happened. "Merlin baby brother, what happened wasn't your fault."

Not paying any more attention to what was being said, the twins joined in the hug causing Harry to squeak slightly as he was surrounded by Weasley's. "Merlin I can't believe your baby Septimus," Fred said amazed. "I mean, you were already like family but now...now you really are. No more Dursleys, you can come home now. Merlin, I can't believe it."

George couldn't find words just hugged him again.

Arthur couldn't hold his wife back from giving him a hug sobbing into his hair. The other boys backed up knowing their mother deserved to get the chance to hold him. Arthur wasn't far behind in hugging his missing child. "Oh merlin, my baby boy, oh merlin," Molly whispered.

Harry couldn't find his voice as he got more love and attention within a few minutes then he had had in a lifetime. It was overwhelming but also nice to be hugged, held, and fussed over, though he was still very confused about what was going on.

After nearly thirty minutes they finally got everyone settled down. Amelia sadly had to ask questions and could not just let them go home though it was much deserved. His disappearance had been one of the unsolved cases, him being masked as the Potter child was even more confusing than any of them thought possible. He had been abducted by death eaters, how did he end up in the hands of an auror? There were so many questions but one came to mind above all others. "Harry, what made you come here and take an inheritance test," Amelia questioned. They were rarely done. Most families having there own. It seemed a strange action for a twelve-year-old boy just released from Hogwarts to do. 

"I...I..." Harry started not sure how to answer. He wasn't sure if he was in trouble since really, he had not been supposed to be there. 

"I can explain," Percy said seeing him struggling. "He was wondering about wizarding families and I was talking about mine. He sometimes comes to me for clarification on wizarding matters because he was raised muggle. I told him about inheritance tests to get a family tree. He wanted to know if he had any wizarding family out there...because he was interested in living in the wizarding world."

Harry nodded grateful for the prefects explanation, "I wanted to find any family," He choked out finally. "So...maybe I could get a change of guardianship..."

She felt that was something needed to look into but it was easy to see the child was overwhelmed as was the family. It was also getting later in the day. There were a few things that needed to be done. Quickly would be preferred. "Do you mind if Gringotts runs a variety of tests to see why you look like a Potter and not a Weasley, you might be under glamours or blood bindings to keep your appearance like it is and if we figure out which, we may be able to know more about how you ended up where you did."

At this point, Harry would agree to most things. He was still struggling with everything that happened. He wanted answers but more then anything, he wanted a home and to live with the Weasleys. "Do...do I get to go stay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after I do the tests? Do I get to go to stay at the Burrow"

"Of course," Molly said pulling him into a hug. Absolutely, no one would take her son from her again. She would not be letting the child out of her sight for a long time. "You knew you were already welcome before we knew you were Septimus. You'll be coming home with us. We will have to get a bed to add to Ron's room, I think you're probably okay with that."

Harry lit up, it was really happening. And he could room with his best friend, that was even more brilliant. "Merlin yes."

"It will be awesome," Ron said giving Harry a grin. "My best friends my baby brother. This is the best day ever."

This caused harry to beam at him happily. It was overwhelming and scary but finding out he had a family was brilliant. "And once they get you back to your hair, you'll look the part," George said. 

"Okay," he said as Bill talked him through all the tests. Even blood and skill tests. It took a few hours before he was able to sit back down tiredly. Everyone was exhausted but also too wound up to fall asleep on the couches in the room the family was allowed to sit in. 

After the tests finished, it was about half an hour before Bill came in. That half an hour was spent with Molly fussing over the kids. "What did you find," Arthur asked his oldest son who came in with the paperwork. Amelia stood up ready to get the formal statement. It was a bit different to have it be given by the victims brother but as it kept the boy at ease, she was okay with it. Bill quickly handed her the paperwork before turning to a worried Harry. "You're a metamorphagus," Bill said to him. He deserved to know and be spoken to directly. He was the one who it was done to after all. "It's a Black family trait which you probably inherited from Granny Weasley...or maybe Grandmother Prewett. Your under a stasis spell that makes you stay in form, its binding you into this form. I think, perhaps you changed to look like the Potters maybe when they took you into there care. I know you were always a metamorph but they must have bound you into the appearance. We can remove the bindings and you will probably fall into your base form instantly. I...you had red hair, like flames, more red then orange...and you had Blue eyes, the brightest blue. It won't be painful. A bit uncomfortable but it is an easy spell to break. I can do that right here and right now if that is what you want or we can wait until morning. I know your tired its," He stopped checking his watch, "merlin it's after 1 am but it will only take a few minutes to break."

"I think I'd like to know what I look like," Harry admitted. "Please."  
He led them all to another room, getting him to stand in a circle of runes as he began casting spells. The floor glowed for a moment before he began changing. Waves of magic seemed to flow off of him and within moments, it was a very different child standing in front of them. 

Gone was the messy dark-haired green-eyed boy, in his place was a child, who looked to small to be almost thirteen, he was thinner then he had been before, even lost a bit of height. His hair was a deep red and it reached halfway down his back in messy knotted strands. In that moment it became real to the family. He was very obviously the same little boy they lost so long ago. 


	4. Adult Conversations

**Disclaimer: If you can recognize it, I do not own it**

**Everyone was in complete shock to have Septimus back, there son and brother was back. It was hard to believe. It was like a giant whole in there lives disappeared in an instance. There was of course questions but Amelia seeing how dead on their feet the kids were, agreed to send them home. So they took a Gringotts provided portkey and got to the house fairly fast. They put the exhausted children to sleep. Harry...Septimus and Ronald in his room and Ginny in her own. They got no complaints because they were too exhausted to say much about it.**

**Everyone else went downstairs. The twins kept looking like they wanted to say something but they weren't sure how. Molly was fighting back sobs. The others were silent looking as if they wanted to speak but couldn't find their voices. There was really not much that could be said. They were in shock about what happened. Things seemed to progress so fast and they were just trying to catch there bearings. "Um, has anyone contacted charlie," Bill questioned as if just realizing that one of his brothers wasn't there.**

**"No," Arthur said. "I...dont know how to say this over the floo or in a letter...how do you tell him his brother that's been missing for twelve years has even spent time visiting in this house and we never knew."**

**That statement caused universal flinches around the room as if they were struck. He had been so close and yet they had had no idea. "Probably the same way I told you," Bill said knowing how hard it had been to tell them. "Bluntly because there is no other way. I'll floo him...international or not."**

**Arthur nodded and Bill returned about five minutes later. No one else had moved or spoken though Arthur was silently comforting his wife who was fighting back sobs. "He is on his way home, he will be here by morning."**

**"Good...that's good," Arthur said.**

**The room went silent again. Finally, Bill decided to speak realizing no one else was intending to. "What is Septimus like," Bill asked as he was the only one there who had not had the opportunity to get to know the boy. "As Harry? I dont know much about him. I'm the only one here who never met him before today. You guys know him pretty well though. What is he like?"**

**It was one of the twins who spoke up, not exactly sure what to say. "He is quiet," Fred said. "Not very loud and boisterous...he's quiet and shy. Not what you'd expect from the boy who lived."**

**"He's not arrogant at all. You would never know people were told stories about him growing up. he didn't even know about magic before Hogwarts. He's..." George hesitated, he knew something was very wrong with his home life but how could he tell his parents that? They needed to know but he wasn't even sure what he did know. "He...well um..."**

**"George," Arthur said confused since the twins were rarely at a loss for words. He was holding something back, the twins only spoke like that when nervous or when they didn't want to say something they knew they had to. "What's wrong."**

**"He is even skinnier then he was before he was in his normal form. I didn't think it was possible to be even thinner," George said. "He is all bones. I..."**

**"What George is trying to say is...well um," Fred tried before glancing at his mom and realized that he couldn't say it. He couldn't choke it out. His mother wasn't a big crier. Sure she worried a lot but she didn't truly cry often in front of them. He didn't want to make her cry again and what they were trying to say was painful to even think about. He wasn't sure how his parents would react.**

**Percy saw both of his brothers really struggling as everyone else began to look worried. He knew it had to be said. "What they both are failing to say is...Harry's, Septimus's muggle guardians aren't very nice," Percy said. "I dont know much, none of them really talk to me about it but Harry is thinner than every student in Hogwarts, even thinner than one of the girls in the fifth year whose an anorexic and it is not by him being a picky eater because he will eat everything. He wears hand-me-downs that are in really bad shape. Take our worst clothing, and that matches his best. Either the family he lived with doesn't have a lot of money or...well they didn't spend it on him."**

**"They had a nice house in a nice neighborhood," Fred said since they didn't have much money but the Dursley's did. It wasn't the same at all. "They are really wealthy."**

**It took the adults a moment to put the statements together since it was clear the boys were struggling to get it out. "You are saying he was neglected," Arthus said worriedly.**

**Percy gathered up some of his Gryffindor bravery to correct his dad. he didn't want to say it but they deserved to know. "No I'm saying he was abused," Percy said. "I...merlin it was hard enough when it was just Harry Potter, one of Ron's friends, but Septimus...it was Septimus, little baby Septimus nearly died so many times at Hogwarts...and merlin." He stopped for a moment before speaking though the adults froze at the word abuse. "I'm Oliver Woods's roommate, he came to me with concerns about how thin Harry was and how he flinched when approached. As a prefect, I have different training, not a lot but we are taught a bit by the head boy and girl about things to look out for. Harry had a lot of signs of not good things. I think the muggles hurt him but no one was taking my concerns seriously."**

**"Or ours," Fred said since he had mentioned it.**

**The voice from around the side startled them causing them to jump. "Or mine," Ron admitted from the doorway where he had been eavesdropping. "Harry doesn't like talking about it but...he asked to not ever go back after the first year but they made him. He told me he was going to get the heritage test because he wasn't going back. Sometimes, he has nightmares, a lot of them and...he's scared. He doesn't like being touched a lot. He flinches when we hug him. I just...I didn't know what to do. No one would believe us, they just said we were exaggerating."**

**None of them really knew what to say to that. Bill however had seen some signs during the scans that worried him. The word abuse was so harsh though. Thinking that his baby brother was abused was sickening. "How badly," Bill questioned as both his parents were silent.**

**"I donno," George admitted. "But they had him locked up like a prisoner when we rescued him last year. He is going to be safe here now though. He loves the burrow, he said it felt like home and he thought it was the best place ever. He has always wanted to be a part of the family. He thinks mom and dad are the greatest...and now he is. Before doesn't matter anymore. He is home. Alive."**

**Arthur got up from the table and walked out of the room without a word. Bill took off after him outside only to see him sending out angry blasts of magic. He only remembered seeing his father lose control a few times in his life, and each one of those times involved baby Septimus. Their missing brother. Finally, his energy spent, he collapsed onto the ground, and for the first time ever, Bill saw his father break down and cry.**

**He went to his sobbing father, the man looked up at him and all the despair and pain he had hidden for years was there on his face. "12 years," He whispered the pain clear in his voice. "My babies been gone for twelve years and I knew he was alive, the tests said so. He had a life stone, we purchased it. We spent all our savings so we knew he was alive. it stayed lit and we knew he was alive. But it didn't matter, because he was gone. There was nothing I could do and...I failed him. He was being hurt and I wasn't there to save him," Arthur whispered brokenly. "What sort of father isn't there to save his son?"**

**Bill had no idea how to comfort his father. He was the strongest man he knew and to see him break down was one of the hardest things Bill could remember witnessing. "It wasn't your fault dad," Bill said.**

**"12 years imagining the torture they were putting my son through for being my son," Arthur said angrily. "Because we annoyed them. 12 years not knowing."**

**"But you know now," Bill said. "He is here now.**

**"Twelve years knowing that your son may be hurting...and he was...look at him Bill, he is so fucking tiny, compare him to Ron, compare him to Ginny, he's half the size of both. I can put my hand around both his wrists he's so tiny. We've never had much but at least my kids always had food and he clearly didn't."**

**Bill just hugged his father not knowing what to say. "You did all you could dad."**

**"It wasn't good enough," Arthur said.**

**Bill said nothing else but after a bit, once the tears had cleared, Arthur returned to the house. Molly hugged him. She had already sent the kids to sleep. They went up the steps. It was near morning so there was hardly a point of going to bed but they did so anyway. Of course, first Arthur and Molly made the same nightly checks they always did. Making sure each of there children were there and okay. Only this time, there was another head to count. Something neither had even let themselves dare hope for.**


	5. Breakfast at the Weasleys

Disclaimer; if you recognize it. I do not own it  
Disclaimer 2; it explains a bit about Ron, Ginny, and Harry’s ages.   
Disclaimer 3. The use of the phrase Irish twins or Irish triplets is used. I know that it can be seen as bad implications but I know its also often used as referring to those born in under a year. I do not want to offend anyone by using it. So I apologize if it does. But I feel it’s a phrase that he’d have heard from the Dursley’s. I know its one I’ve heard dozens of times so no offence meant. 

***  
Harry laid awake in bed wondering if he should get up and make breakfast. At the Dursleys, it was always his job but he wasn’t at the Dursleys. The Weasleys had not made him before when he visited and most of the cooking things took a wand so it would be hard. Still, it was not easy to get out of the mindset of the Dursleys and during his last visit, he was a guest. He wasn't sure what to make of being a son. Was he Harry or was he Septimus? It was all just too confusing. He had at first thought it was a dream, a wonderful dream. He had a family; his best friends were family. He had not wanted to wake up but as he had become more aware, he realized he was at the Weasley’s home, and one feeling on his head revealed his long hair. He really was a redhead.

A Weasley. It really was hard to believe it had all happened.

While he was thinking about what he was going to do, Ron woke up. He looked over at Harry and nearly toppled out of the bed causing Harry to cover his mouth to hide a giggle. "Merlin it happened, you really are a Weasley," he realized the same as Harry had. He jumped onto Harrys bed causing him to grin even as he was nearly knocked off the cot they had placed in the room. "I can't believe it really happened."

"Me neither," Harry admitted.

Ron looked at his friend knowing that things must have been harder for him, he also knew some of Harrys quarks, that often worried him. While not always the most observant, Ron was far from stupid. "You know, sometimes I use to pretend you were my real younger brother," Ron stated causing Harry to glance up surprised. "Not Septimus because no one should replace your brother, but I use to wish you were a Weasley, so you'd never have to return to those muggles ever again. That you could stay here...you being Septimus is even better."

"You think," Harry asked hesitantly. He hoped Ron really felt that way but he had never had someone want to be his family before.

"Yeah," Ron said. "Because now no one can ever make you go back."

Harry nodded, hopeful that was true. Molly shouted out that it was time for breakfast, and they went downstairs. Harry hesitantly, had his arms around himself nervously wondering what to do and how to act. He sat between Ron and Percy as everyone began serving themselves.

Ron did not have to look to know that his friend now brother wasn’t serving himself. Sometimes it was hard to make Harry eat before everyone else. Even at Hogwarts where there was so much. He hated the muggles. He knew it had something to do with them. Knew that something wasn’t right about how he was treated there because something had to make him hesitant. He grabbed the scrambled eggs and dumped some onto Harrys plate causing him to jump. He then grabbed two sausages and put them on too and some toast. 

No one said anything but the table was unbearably silent for a Weasley family breakfast. Normally they were loud and happy and bright but at the moment it was quiet and hesitant. People started to speak before stopping. No one knowing what to say. It wasn’t the same family gathering it usually was in the loud home. Finally, the twins had enough of the quiet and the tension and put a potion into Bills drink. He was so distracted glancing at Harry that he didn't realize even once his hair turned pink but everyone else did.

It started with Ron sniggering slightly elbowing Harrys side, after he flinched away from the touch, he glanced at Bill and bit back a laugh. The twins looked awful proud of themselves for getting a laugh out of Harry. Especially, having noticed how tense and unsure he had been. 

Even Percy was biting back a laugh, glad for the change it wasn't him being targeted. Ginny burst into giggles. "What’s so funny," Bill asked them confused at the sudden laughter clearly not getting the joke. This just caused them to all burst out into laughter even Arthur joined in with a couple chuckles.

"What...what did I...FRED GEORGE," He shouted as his hair shifted into his face.

Both took a sausage from Bills plate and took off running as he chased after them. Dodging around chairs and counters as they escaped. "Much better, it was too quiet," Ron said grinning. "Don’t worry, they didn't stick anything in yours, it is still safe to eat, I was watching."

Seeing that he wasn’t eating, Molly spoke up, "eat up Se...ha..." Molly stopped realizing she had no idea what to call him. he was her baby boy but...he had only just found out.

"Y...you can call me Septimus," Harry offered shyly seeing the issue she was having. "I...I don’t think I ever really was Harry. Not really so it is okay. It might take me a bit to answer to it though because I’m not used to it. Is that okay?"

"Oh sweetie," She said pulling him into one of her famous hugs. 

After the initial surprise, Harry leant into the hug which was tight and a bit smothering. But it was still a hug. One from his mom. "Mom he can't breathe," Ron said jokingly. 

"Oh, hush now,” she said releasing him. "You eat up sweetie."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said taking another bite.

When they were done she ushered them upstairs watching Harry’s every step.

Ginny went to the boys room and looked at her two older brothers. "Hi Ginny," Harry said seeing her standing unsurely at the door, clearly not sure if she should enter. "How are you doing."

She nearly knocked him over with a hug sobbing into his shoulder. He looked at Ron wide eyed but patted her back. Ron shrugged not sure what to do. The reaction seemed to come from nowhere and neither of them were good with crying girls. "Um...Ginny," Harry said. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

"You’re my big brother," she choked out barely able to see it. She knew from the night before but it was a slightly overwhelming thought. "I just can’t believe it. You are my brother."

. To be honest, Harry could not believe it either. "I guess...I guess I am...is that okay." He wasn’t sure if she was upset about it. She was crying.

"You saved me from the chamber, from tom and you are my brother," She said. "I don’t know what to think. I just...” She stopped taking a breath, trying to find the words. “I was always so jealous of Fred and George. They got to be twins. We were supposed to grow up as twins, as close as they were, but you weren't here, you were gone and I couldn't be a twin. But you were there. I just didn’t know. This entire year you were there. You and Ron saved me. I knew but knowing your Septimus. It’s different."

"It’s okay Ginny, I'm here now right. We can still be twins and do twin things," Harry said not sure what else to say. He guessed that the events of the chamber hurt her a lot worse than it did him. She had been through so much. It made him angrier than he was before that Voldemort tried to kill her from the diary, now that he knew she was his sister. It made him really mad. “And of course, we saved you, your Ron’s...your our little sister. It is what big brothers do right," Harry asked unsure his arms still full of the crying girl.

"Exactly," Ron said as Harry looked to him for help. "It is what big brothers do. You are going to be okay gin gin...maybe we should all go outside, get some fresh air."

She nodded but grabbed Harrys hand as if he was going to disappear. "We should probably brush your hair first though," Ginny offered seeing the knots. The hair was long, down a good chunk of his back, and clearly not brushed. Magic was funny like that. They didn’t really understand why it was so long but Ginny knew how much brushing tangles out of her hair hurt. It was best to deal with it now.

Ron looked at Harry as if only now seeing the knots in his hair. "Do you even own a hair brush," Ron asked. "I do not think a comb going to cut it."

Harry shook his head, he only had a partially broken comb. He tried to run his fingers through his hair but realized just how bad it was. “Should we cut it?”

“No because its knotted all the way up, I'll be right back," Ginny said running out and returning with her hair brush and she made him sit before climbing onto the bed behind him. "I'm a bit jealous of your hair, you got great hair."

"So do you."

She grinned at him. “Bill got me a detangling potion for my birthday last year. As part of a girls hair care kit but my hairs not really tangle its too straight so we can use it on you,” She offered pouring some on. It was clear it was still hurting as she tried to brush it. 

“How are you handling everything,” Ron asked. “I mean it’s a lot of changes Harry.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. Everything is just happening really fast. I don’t know what to think.”

“I don’t either,” Ron said seriously. “What about you Ginny.”

“I’m just happy you’re here now,” Ginny said honestly pouring a bit more of the potion into his hair since it wasn’t coming out easily. 

Harry found despite some tugging at the tangles, he really liked the feeling of someone brushing his hair. “Thanks for fixing my hair.”

“I’m happy to,” She said. “Plus, this potion works great. I don’t know why Bill got it for me though. I guess maybe it came as part of my hairbrush kit. But it works really good. The tangles are coming right out. I’m not pulling too much am I?”

“No,” He said. She was far gentler than Aunt Petunia when she had taken the time to do his hair when he was younger. 

"Do you mind if I braid it," Ginny questioned. "Keep it out of your eyes till you can figure out what to do with it."

"As long as you don’t make him look like a girl," Ron said. "Because he is not a girl just because he is your twin."

That brought up something that Harry didn’t really understand. He was her twin so should he be a first year? He didn’t know her birthday or now his birthday. It was all very confusing. "So, wait when was I born," Harry questioned. "If I'm Ginny’s twin and you guys are how far apart."

"You were actually still born the same day as everyone said...which is kinda weird..." Ron said as Ginny braided his hair. Why would they keep the same birthday? Was it something to do with magic? He didn’t know how it was known unless they knew who he was. Ron wondered why he had never found it strange before that Harry and Septimus shared a birthday. "But the Hogwarts cut off date is July 31st. Since all letters have to be in for August first. I don’t know why it is that day but it is. So, you'd still be in different years unless mom and dad held you back because Ginny is born August 1st. So they might have made an exception for her to go a year early or you to go a year late because your twins but you are in the right years I'm born 10 months before you both."

"Hey, that means we are Irish triplets," Harry said.

Both wizard raised kids looked confused, "Irish triplets," Ginny asked.

"I guess it is a muggle term...and maybe not the best because I think it’s meant to insult the Irish but it’s when multiple kids are born within a year. So, we are practically the same age so we are more like triplets then twins. The terms Irish twins so it should work. One of my neighbors’ kids were in the same grade but born ten months apart. Aunt Petunia kept talking about Irish twins," Harry said. Harry left out that she was saying it in a not so nice way because the neighbor had so many kids. Harry personally loved the idea of being close in age with siblings. It seemed exciting and more fun for him.

Ron couldn't help but grin loving the idea of being still connected with Harry like that. He had always felt a bit separated from his siblings so it was a nice idea, "I guess that works, it’s kind of neat. Better than twins," he decided as Ginny finished the braid. “We would be three against two in prank wars. We might actually win one against them.”

The other two laughed at that. "Do you want me to do yours," Harry asked.

"Can you," Ginny said surprised. None of her other brothers ever braided her hair before.

"We use to braid strings in muggle primary school, for art...like bracelets," Harry offered going behind her carefully brushing her hair and braiding it down her back before tying it off. "There. Probably not as neat as yours but it is okay."

"It’s great," Ginny said plopping down onto the bed. “I am glad your home. We can be a real family now.”

Harry accepted the hug from us before beaming brightly at Ron who clearly agreed. “Yeah. Even if for prank wars.”

“Definitely, the twins always say ones okay but twos better. Threes got to be more awesome,” Ginny said. 

Ron grinned brightly at the two of them. 


End file.
